


Aaron After the Kiss

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron replays the kiss in his mind before going to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aaron After the Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Something small and fluffy! Also I'm so celebrating right now! GUILTY! So happy I can barely sit still!
> 
> Also working on Robert after the kiss!

Aaron lay in his bed and thought of Robert. He knew he had more important things to worry about with the verdict coming up, but he couldn't get earlier out of his mind. Robert had kissed him. Kissed him and it had been . . . amazing. He'd wanted it for so long. To be in his arms, to have his lips meet his, to have have him cradle his face in his hands like he'd done so many times before, and finally . . . finally it has become a reality. 

Aaron rolled onto his side, hiding his smile into his pillow even though no one was there to see it. He could still feel his lips. His hands on his face. He could still feel the warmth of Robert's body on his after they had hugged. He could feel Robert's breath on his neck from where he'd buried his face there when they'd hugged. He sighed and it was such a content sound that it surprised Aaron. It had been so long since he'd felt alright with so much. 

It was still there though, in the back of his mind, that shred of doubt Aaron always had. That it would come crashing down around him. He thought about how bad it would hurt if it ended terribly. He wanted to run, to hide, to scream at the thought of letting himself fall back into Robert. 

The spiraling out of control feeling was familiar to Aaron, it was the same feeling he'd had the first time Robert had kissed him. The first time Aaron told him that he loved him. The first time he realized he still loved Robert, but this time it was . . . different. It didn't feel so much like spinning out of control into madness. This time it felt more like he was falling . . . .no floating – floating gently towards the ground the way a feather does when dropped from a tall building. He felt no madness and the shred of doubt began to ebb away. 

It wasn't going to be like last time. Robert was different – Aaron could see it. He might still be unaware of what was going on around him at certain times, but Aaron didn't expect him to suddenly change. While Aaron didn't want the lies and the scheming and the pain that comes with both of those things, he still wanted to keep the rest of Robert. The things that made him so . . . him. The bits of Robert that made Aaron fall in love with him. 

“Love,” Aaron mumbled, his heart jumping at the word. Did he still love Robert? Yes. He was more sure of that than anything else he had going on in his life. Was he ready to admit it? No. 

It was harder for Aaron to admit his feelings – more now than ever before. He said he wanted to take it slow, but underneath those words the commitment was there. 

“Boyfriend,” Aaron mumbled the word like he had with love. How strange it was to be someones boyfriend again, and not just someone, but Robert Sugden. He'd dreamt about it, thought about it, hell he'd even doodled it once on a notepad at the scrapyard when he was supposed to be filling out invoices. Of course he ripped it up as soon as he'd realized what he'd written, but that hadn't meant he didn't want Robert to be his boyfriend. Now that he was, Aaron didn't know what it meant for them. 

He did know one thing, though. He was happy. Not blissful out of his mind happy, but happy none the less. It was like a quiet hum in his chest, like a the feel of a cat purring against your body. It relaxed his muscles and the feeling wrapped around his body and it felt like the softest of blankets. The smallest of smiles appeared on Aaron's lips as he thought about what Robert was doing at that moment. 

It was almost midnight and Aaron reached for his phone to call him and wish him goodnight. He had his phone in his hand, ready to push Robert's name in the contacts when the realization of what he was about to do, hit him. He was about to _call his boyfriend_ to say goodnight like some lovesick teenager. _Thank God for self control,_ Aaron thought. 

His phone buzzed. 

R: Goodnight!

Aaron shook his head and laughed. He was dating a huge nerd. Of course he sobered up real fast when he remembered that he'd been about to _call_ Robert to say goodnight. He sent back a reply saying goodnight and put his phone back on the nightstand. He snuggled down into the blankets and once again before falling asleep, he replayed the kiss in his head, enjoying every second of it.


End file.
